


Fictober drabble #12

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [12]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e16 Meld, F/M, Fictober 2018, Murder, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "Who could do this?"





	Fictober drabble #12

I stared without flinching at the crime scene images, listening to Tuvok’s emotionless report. The secluded conduit, the skull fracture, the incomplete incineration of the body.

Frank Darwin had survived every enemy, anomaly, and near-miss the quadrant had thrown at us so far.

It had taken a shipmate to end his young life.

My crew held a murderer. On my watch. Mine.

Tuvok had fallen silent. I looked up from the PADD, face stiff with suppressed rage.

“Who could do this?”

I needed it to be a former Maquis.

Then I thought of Chakotay and dreaded that it might be.


End file.
